And Which Way is That?
by courderouge2006
Summary: As partners at the Daily Planet, Lois and Clark disagree on many things. But someone knows the way in which everything is going to turn out. CLois, Oneshot. Spoilers season 8. Song is "My Way" by Limp Bizkit.


Here's another attempt at a songfic. This one is a little different, but give it a shot. Clois, oneshot. Spoilers, season 8. And I don't own anything related to Smallville, or the song. Lyrics are My Way by Limp Bizkit. Please review.

--

_**You think you're special, you do.  
I can see it in your eyes,  
I can see it when you laugh at me,  
Put down on me, walk around on me.**_

Clark was seething. He had to put most of his thought into not crushing the desk under his fingers. Leaning over, he was staring Lois down. "What in the… What were you thinking Lois?! That had to be the stupidest thing you've done since I met you, and that covers a lot of stupid things!"

Bursting out with a quick laugh, Lois stood, mirroring Clark's pose. "Oh yea? Well I'm sorry that you can't keep up Smallville, but someone had to go out there and get the truth. Those guys were black-market, guns and drugs! They were lining the streets with them, innocent kids were being armed and tweaked higher than your high horse!"

"Whoa! This is not about stopping them, that needed to be done. But the story could have done that, you didn't have to jump on the back of a van and ride into the warehouse!"

_**Just one more fight about your leadership,  
And I, will straight up leave your shit,  
Cause I've had enough of this, and now I'm pissed.**_

Lois walked around, heading to the fax machine to see if her latest Intel had come in. "Look Smallville, I've been at this a little longer than you have, so let's just assume that I have the edge in knowing what needs to be done."

Clark crossed his arms, leaned back against the desk. "Yea well, you know what happens when you assume don't you Lois?"

She turned, cutting her eyes at him. "Look… KENT… just get off my back, ok? I got the job done, so live with it!" She stormed off, heading back to her desk when a hand on her elbow forcibly stopped her. She stared at it, following the arm up to her latest, and soon to be neutered, partner. "What do you think you're doing Kent?"

Clark's teeth were clenched, his jaw set in stone. "I'm not done with you yet… Lane."

_**Yeah!  
This time, I'm'a let it all go now.  
This time, I'm'a stand up and shout.  
I'm'a do things my way, it's my way.  
My way or the highway.  
This time, I'm'a let it all go now.  
This time, I'm'a stand up and shout.  
I'm'a do things my way, it's my way.  
My way or the highway.**_

Jimmy and Chloe sat on one of the old wooden benches with the "In tribute to" plaques that littered the bullpen, remembering the reporters of long ago. Jimmy winced at one of the words he heard Lois throwing at Clark. "Wow, I've never seen it this bad before."

Chloe just shrugged. "Those are two very powerful personalities. Who knows what they could get into once the gloves are off." She suddenly gasped, covering her mouth with a hand. "Oh my god, I didn't know Clark even knew that word!"

_**Just one more fight about a lot of things,  
And I, will give up everything, to be on my own again.  
Free Again.**_

Lois had pushed Clark back against his chair, he stumbled landing in it. "And another thing Kent, if you think you can make a name for yourself in here by taking cracks at me, then you have a lot of learning to do, do you understand me? I will not let you make a fool out of me here, not the one place that I feel good about myself!" She stopped suddenly, realizing she had slipped. Moving quickly back to her desk, she sat down, typing again.

Clark sat, confused. Turning his chair, he twisted, looking at her around the computer screens. "Lois? What did you mean by that?"

"Drop it Smallville, I don't want to talk about this anymore."

He stood, walking around to her side, glancing down. "Uh, Lois? You misspelled…"

"OH HERE WE GO AGAIN! You think I need you over my shoulder, watching everything I do Kent?"

_**Yeah!  
This time, I'm'a let it all go now.  
This time, I'm'a stand up and shout.  
I'm'a do things my way, it's my way.  
My way or the highway.  
This time, I'm'a let it all go now.  
This time, I'm'a stand up and shout.  
I'm'a do things my way, it's my way.  
My way or the highway.**_

The door behind Chloe and Jimmy slammed open. "What in the name of The King is going on out here?!"

Jimmy looked over his shoulder. "It's just Lois and Clark going at it again Chief, no biggy."

"No biggy? Then explain to me why the windows in my office are rattling all of a sudden. And don't call me Chief, Olsen!"

Perry went back into his office, slamming the door shut. "These kids… I picked a hell of a decade to stop drinking."

_**Someday you'll see things my way,  
Cause you never know, but you never know,  
When you're gonna go.  
Someday you'll see things my way,  
Cause you never know, when you never know,  
When you're gonna go.**_

"Lois why won't you just listen to reason?"

She sighed. "I don't need this right now Smallville, just get out of my face and finish the proof on the story."

Clark sighed, stepping back from her. "So that's it? You've got a few months more here than me, so I just have to take whatever you tell me and roll with it? It always has to be Lois Lane's way, is that it?"

"Yea it is Smallville, so either wise up or hit the road." She cut her eyes to his, a hard edge in her glare.

Clark realized he was finally breaking through. Lois was slipping more. She wasn't holding the walls up as easily as she used to be able to.

_**Just one more fight and I'll be history,  
Yes I, will straight up leave your shit,  
And you'll be the one who'se left.. missing me.**_

Clark stepped up closer to her, laying his hand on her shoulder. "Lois, I'm just worried. What if something had happened today? What if they found you before you got inside, before you could find cover?"

"Well they didn't so drop it." She wanted to push him away, to move back into her shell… but she couldn't even make herself brush his hand off.

Clark crouched down, looking at her face. "Lois, if you would just think about these things, then…" He ended up sprawled on his butt on the floor, staring up at a pissed off Lois. Clark kicked himself mentally, preparing for the mother of all rants.

_**Yeah!  
This time, I'm'a let it all go now.  
This time, I'm'a stand up and shout.  
I'm'a do things my way, it's my way.  
My way or the highway.  
This time, I'm'a let it all go now.  
This time, I'm'a stand up and shout.  
I'm'a do things my way, it's my way.  
My way or the highway.**_

Chloe saw Lois shove Clark and she knew this was worse than usual. Lois didn't like anyone invading her space, and Chloe knew Clark was managing to break through the armor her cousin had put in place years ago.

Watching Lois stalk away quickly, Chloe looked back to Clark, watching as he stared at the retreating figure, shocked. Pulling himself up, Clark stood still, apparently unsure of what to do. Then he took off. "Get back here Lane, this isn't finished!" he yelled stalking after her, out of sight of the bullpen.

Chloe and Jimmy shared a bag of bite size cookies as they listened to the further arguing of Lois and Clark, chuckling at some of the words tossed out, wincing at others. Then things got very quiet. Waaaaaaaaay too quiet. "Oh no, they killed each other." Chloe stood up, moving towards where they had last seen them disappear.

Walking through the archway, she turned towards a cubby set back from the hall. She knew Clark liked to go there to read or get away from "Hurricane Lane" as she was so affectionately known around the office. She willed herself to get ready for the worst, but this was… wow.

Clark had Lois pinned against the wall, his mouth covering hers. Lois's legs were around Clark's waist, her hands tangled in his hair, both of them so lost in the heated kiss they wouldn't have noticed if Perry had come through in a tutu on a tricycle reciting Yankee Doodle Dandy.

Her mouth wide open, Chloe carefully took a step backward. Then another. And another. She turned, heading back to the bullpen. As she walked, a smile broke over her face. Jimmy walked up as she came back into the room, confused by her grin. "What's going on? Was there bloodshed?"

Chloe just shook her head. "Nope. But you owe me fifty bucks."

Jimmy looked around, trying to figure out what she meant. Then he gaped. "No way!"

Chloe nodded. "Yup!" She sat down, kicking her feet up on the desk, hands behind her head with a satisfied grin on her face. "I don't know why everyone fights it, but someday you'll all realize it's just easier to see things my way."

**_Someday you'll see things my way,  
Cause you never know, but you never know,  
When you're gonna go.  
Someday you'll see things my way,  
Cause you never know, when you never know,  
When you're gonna go. _**


End file.
